Queremos Saber
by M.Cherry
Summary: <html><head></head>E eu ainda admiro você...DMHG</html>


Fic escrita para o V Challenge NC-17 do MM, mestrado pela Myara. Agradeço a Just por ler e me ajudar com o final e a Agata Riddle por betar e me fazer mudar de idéia no final das contas, amo as duas.

Não gostar, x, queridos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Queremos saber...<strong>

_Eis o melhor e o pior de mim¹_

Nós não escolhemos assim. Escolheram para nós, Granger, e talvez seja por isso que eu te odeie tanto – que eu te admire também.

Você enxerga os meus defeitos, mas também deve começar a enxergar os seus,talvez seja por isso que tudo o que envolve a nós seja ruim, e mesmo que de início não seja, passa a ser. E às vezes nem precisa, mas é. É um jogo, é tudo um jogo, _Hermione._

**.x.**

Você disse que sente-se mal ao saber que tenho outras mulheres. Mas e daí? Escolheram para nós, e essas são as consequências.

Não as minhas, mas as suas.

**.x.**

Você diz que dói ouvir os gemidos, as lamúrias, as palavras desconexas, a indelicadeza – a _minha_ indelicadeza. Mas por que então vai atrás de mim?

A sombra, o cheiro, o movimento, a vontade que eu sinto com elas é diferente do que eu sinto com você.

**.x.**

_E eu admiro você._

As mulheres geralmente não aguentam ver seu marido com outra, e vão em cima da amante com ciúme. Você não, você assistiu a cena toda. _Você é vazia._

Sabia que aquela mulher diz que me ama? Nem que seja mentira, ela sabe que isso altera meu ego, e isso faz com que eu queria transar com ela todos os dias.

Você está sempre triste, sempre vazia, sempre se lamentando, você não tem expressão, você é sem graça.

_E eu ainda admiro você_.

Eu sei que você gosta quando eu insisto fazer sexo com você enquanto você dorme, porque é o único momento em que eu consigo ser carinhoso com você, porque você sabe que, nesta hora, eu tenho medo de machucar você. Você recusa-se a levantar, recusa-se a acordar, porque não quer que eu saia de dentro de você, porque acha que é um sonho... Tem medo de acordar e nunca quer abrir os olhos porque sabe que será um pesadelo.

**.x.**

Você sabia que aquela mulher nunca dorme enquanto faço sexo com ela? Ela não tem preguiça e medo de mim.

Eu não aguento mais ter que encostar em você delicadamente por causa da Lei, e saber que a qualquer momento você pode engravidar, e então eu terei que ser fofo. Mas tudo bem, Granger, eu serei fofo, não me importo.

Saiba Granger, que mesmo assim, eu ainda admiro você. Eu tenho outras mulheres, eu finjo não me importar, eu descobri o seu defeito, e mesmo assim eu ainda admiro você.

**.x.**

_E então, você apareceu na minha vida. Draco Malfoy._

_Você é covarde, você não é nada. Nada._

Eu sinto _nojo_ quando você está perto e quero que você venha quando sai. É assim que eu me sinto. Eu não sei se te amo ou se é apenas carência de minha parte.

No momento, você é a única pessoa que eu tenho, e é a única que eu vou ter durante uma boa parte da minha vida, é assim que funciona para nós dois: um precisa do outro.

Não é somente eu de você ou você de mim, é mútuo. Para nós dois.

_Eu sinto nojo de você._

E, quando você me possui, eu quero gritar, eu quero sair dali, mas eu não posso.

_Eu quero que você..._

Não! Eu até gostaria que você morresse, Malfoy, mas em alguns dias eu poderei esfregar um filho meu na sua cara e dizer que eu venci você.

Venci você e sua porra de sangue-puro.

.x.

Ele beijou-a ferozmente e deitou sobre ela sem cuidado algum. Era como se Hermione fosse uma mulher qualquer de rua, ela estava inexpressiva e Draco não ligava para isso.

Tudo o que ele fazia era sem jeito ou carinho algum, sem se preocupar se ele gostava ou não.

Puxou seus cabelos de leve enquanto sugava-lhe os seios, ela arranhava suas costas de leve, apenas para que ele não ficasse tão sem graça.

Ela não faria igual àquela mulher, afinal, não era ela.

Draco a penetrou devagar e depois foi aumentando o ritmo. Somente ele gemia, somente ele sentia prazer e somente ele. Único e singular.

Quando ele já estava satisfeito, saiu de cima dela depressa e levantou-se, deixando-a só na cama.

" Você é... Ridículo!"

Ele não lhe deu confiança, apenas olhou-a com desprezo.

Realmente, ela não era a outra. _Ela era Granger_, e ele a admirava, por não ser a mulher perfeita, e era exatamente por não ser perfeita, que ele a queria mesmo assim todos os dias em sua cama.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: ¹ É um trecho de Infinito Particular da Marisa Monte.

O título da fic é de uma música da Cassia Eller, que eu amo demais.

Essa fic era pra ser Draco/Luna, só que eu mudei de idéia. Funciona no estilo da Marriage Law pra quem ficou boiando horrores, ok.

Reviews, guys!


End file.
